Immortalize
by Misty Reeyus
Summary: Milla has a hobby in stealth photography. Jude and Leia enact payback.


**Immortalize**

Jude and Leia were both hard at work when Milla left Leia's apartment six hours ago, so now that she's back, she's not all too surprised to find that they got tired and have both managed to doze off. What is a bit of a surprise, though, is the fact that she finds them _together_ , both curled up on Leia's bed and, quite adorably, hugging each other in their sleep.

Although she's not sure how they managed to get this way, Milla doesn't suppose it really matters, and she smiles softly at the sight. But when out of the corner of her eye, she spots Leia's GHS resting on the bedside table, she knows this is a chance she can't pass up. So Milla approaches, carefully and quietly so as to not wake them, then picks up the GHS—it's still powered on, thankfully—and quickly taps on the icon that she knows activates the camera function.

Milla has been in the habit of this for a while now, actually. It took years before the mana situation was stable enough for her to finally come down to the human world, and even now, her role as Maxwell still makes it so that she can't stay too often or for too long. And after spending so much time apart from her human lovers, she's learned to find value in enjoying every moment that she _can_ spend with them—as well as capturing as many of those moments as she can for posterity's sake.

It does take a bit of stealthiness, when Milla swipes up a proper device to take a sneak shot, and it initially took her a little practice before she was finally able to shoot a picture that wasn't blurry or out of focus. But by this point, she's become quite skilled at it, if she does say so herself. Jude and Leia have come to her before with lighthearted complaints about how they keep finding new photos on their phones and on Leia's camera, photos of themselves that they weren't aware had been taken, but they save them and print them out and treasure them regardless, so Milla knows they don't really mind.

And she certainly can't pass up _this_ , not when they both look so cute and are sleeping so soundly that it's an easy shot. So Milla positions the GHS until they're both well in frame and in focus, then lays her finger on the shutter button…

And then Jude is gone, vanished from sight, and Milla can't do anything more than blink in surprise before a force barrels into her from behind and arms wrap around her waist. She yelps aloud as the momentum carries her off balance, and she falls forward, hitting the mattress together with her attacker, who's still clutching her tight. Milla's battle instinct momentarily flares up, and she almost automatically strikes the other in the gut with her elbow—but then she sees Leia staring back at her, still lying on the bed but with her eyes open and awake and amused, and Milla relaxes as she realizes she's merely fallen for a friendly trick.

"Gotcha!" a cry comes from behind, in what is distinctly Jude's voice—he must have used snap pivot on her, of course, how clever of them—and Leia beams before snatching the GHS right out of Milla's hand. The girl glances at the screen and then gasps melodramatically, turning on Milla with a mock-offended glare and brandishing the device that's still set to the camera function.

"Trying to snap stealth pics of us again, huh?" Leia points her finger accusingly. "You _sneak_!"

Milla quirks a brow at her. "Feigning sleep in order to lure me into a trap would make you both 'sneaks' as well, no?"

"Hey," Jude laughs into her ear. "Turnabout is fair play."

"Yeah, and it totally worked, too." Leia smirks, setting the GHS down on the bed and then shifting closer to Milla to teasingly trace a finger along her chin. "We captured the _Lord of Spirits_."

"For which you have my congratulations," Milla responds, then brings her own hand up to snatch Leia's wrist. "But don't get used to it."

Leia giggles, her green eyes dancing playfully in the light, and when she then leans in, Milla is all too eager to accommodate her. Lips eagerly meet lips as Leia curls an arm around her neck, reeling her in and deepening the kiss, and Milla starts sucking on Leia's lower lip in response, drawing a quiet, pleasured moan from her girlfriend. In the midst of their make out, Milla briefly feels Jude's arms slide back, releasing her waist, but she doesn't pay it any mind, especially not once Leia introduces her tongue.

Milla does, however, pay mind when the familiar sound of the camera shutter releasing catches her attention. She chuckles then, pulling away and exchanging a brief, helpless look with Leia before glancing to the side. Milla is not at all surprised to see that Jude is sitting up on the mattress, his back leaned against the headboard and his hands holding Leia's GHS, which he evidently managed to swipe while she and Leia were distracted.

"Oh, don't mind me," Jude snickers. "You two continue what you're doing."

"Augh, _perv_ ," Leia mutters, rolling her eyes before she sits up as well. Milla just turns on her back and watches contentedly as her girlfriend reaches over her to punch their mutual boyfriend in the shoulder, then easily wrestles the GHS out of his hands once he tries to defend himself.

"Three can play at that game," Leia declares, and fiddles with the device before patting Milla on the shoulder and ordering her to "sit up already!" Milla tosses her a curious glance but obeys without questioning it, and once she's in position, seated comfortably between her humans, Leia holds the GHS out in front of them. Milla briefly sees their own faces on the screen, all three of them only barely fitting in frame, before Leia places her finger on the shutter button.

"Smile!" Leia calls, and Milla does so just in time for the click of the shot.

Jude yelps, "Hey, I wasn't ready!" afterwards, but Leia just sticks her tongue out at him, then pulls the picture up on screen and hands the GHS to Milla. Jude leans over to get a peek, and though he lets out a slight groan upon seeing the pic, he doesn't look away from it, resting his head in the crook of Milla's neck as she laughs.

The Jude in the image is obviously surprised, eyes wide and mouth open, face frozen into an expression of shock. On the other side, a rather smug-looking Leia is making a kissy face at the camera. And Milla herself is squished in the middle, cheek to cheek with Leia, shoulder to shoulder with Jude, her long blonde hair all mussed up and her cheeks a hint flushed as she displays a big, toothy grin.

It's an absolutely wonderful shot.

"Alright then. Truce?" Jude murmurs, shifting to kiss Milla's neck. "I think we've had enough camera shenanigans for a while."

"Same. I gotta get back to work." Leia stretches her arms up above her head before before quirking a brow at the blonde. "Milla?"

The addressed stares down at the great picture one last time, then presses the power button on the GHS to put it to sleep. "Truce," Milla agrees, handing the device back to Leia. "At least for today."

Tomorrow, though, may very well be another story.


End file.
